$h(t) = 4t+2(g(t))$ $g(n) = -n$ $ h(g(-10)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-10) = -(-10)$ $g(-10) = 10$ Now we know that $g(-10) = 10$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-10))$ , which is $h(10)$ $h(10) = (4)(10)+2(g(10))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(10)$ $g(10) = -10$ $g(10) = -10$ That means $h(10) = (4)(10)+(2)(-10)$ $h(10) = 20$